Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by dramaqueen131
Summary: When the friends fall and rise to friendship again.


-------------------------------------------------  
Microsoft Windows 98  
README for General Information  
April 1998   
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(c) Copyright Microsoft Corporation, 1998  
  
This document provides complementary or late-breaking   
information to supplement the Microsoft Windows 98   
documentation.  
------------------------  
HOW TO USE THIS DOCUMENT  
------------------------  
  
To view General.txt on-screen in Notepad, maximize   
the Notepad window.  
  
To print General.txt, open it in Notepad or   
another word processor, and then on the File menu,   
click Print.  
  
--------  
CONTENTS  
--------  
  
STARTUP PROBLEMS  
  
APPLETS  
  
LARGE DISK SUPPORT (FAT32)  
  
SYSTEM TOOLS  
  
DISKS AND CD-ROMs  
  
DRIVERS  
  
MS-DOS MODE  
  
MS-DOS MEMORY MANAGEMENT  
  
MS-DOS CODE PAGE  
  
ONTRACK SYSTEMS DISK MANAGER  
  
PAN-EUROPEAN - KNOWN ISSUES  
  
USING ACCESSIBILITY SHORTCUTS IN HELP  
  
KNOWN ISSUES WITH HTML HELP  
  
DOCUMENTATION UPDATES  
-----------------------------  
STARTUP PROBLEMS  
=================  
  
There is a compatibility issue with some PCI-based   
display adapters. If you have a PCI-based computer   
and your computer stops responding at any of the   
following times:  
  
- On the first startup after installing your PCI   
display adapter  
- In safe mode Startup  
- When your display is set to 640x480, 16 colors  
  
replace the Vga.drv file by copying:   
  
\Drivers\Display\Vga\Vga.drv to your Windows 98\System   
folder  
  
If you are installing Windows 98 from a CD-ROM, copy   
Drivers\Display\OldVga\Vga.vxd to your Windows 98\System   
folder. If you are installing Windows 98 from floppy   
disks, contact Microsoft Technical Support to get this   
updated file.  
Computers with Cyrix CPU  
-----------------------  
  
If you have an Epson 866C or Microcenter Winbook   
computer, you may experience periodic general   
protection faults. To fix this problem:  
  
1. Copy the WB16off.exe file from the Windows 98   
CD-ROM to your Windows folder.  
  
2. Add the following line to your Autoexec.bat file:  
  
c:\Windows\wb16off.exe  
  
  
Micron Computers  
----------------  
  
- Micron M5-P1 series (P-60 and P-66)  
Before you install Windows 98, users of Micron   
M5-PI series (P-60, P-66) need to be sure that   
the BIOS read/write jumper (W22) is set to the   
read-only position. Setting up with this jumper   
in the read\write position may cause BIOS   
corruption during Windows 98 installation. For   
more information, in the United States contact   
Micron Technologies at (208) 465-3434. Outside   
the U.S., contact your local hardware provider.  
  
- Micron P90 and P100  
Before you install Windows 98, make sure that   
your BIOS version is N15 or later. For more   
information, in the U.S. contact Micron   
Technologies at (208) 465-3434. Outside the U.S.,   
contact your local hardware provider.  
Undefined Dynalink Error  
------------------------  
  
If you receive an "undefined dynalink" error,   
it's likely that a program you are running uses   
an earlier version of QuickTime that conflicts   
with the current version. To resolve this problem,   
delete the QuickTime files from the program's   
folder:   
  
1. Restart your computer.  
  
2. Click Start, point to Find, and then click   
Files Or Folders.  
  
3. In the Named box, type the following:  
  
qt*.*, *.qtc  
  
4. Make sure that the Look In box specifies   
drive C, and then click Find Now.  
  
5. Delete all the QuickTime files in the program's   
folder. Be sure not to delete any QuickTime   
files in the \Windows or \Windows\System folders.  
  
6. Restart your computer.  
  
Contact Apple for information about the latest   
version of QuickTime, or download the program from   
the Apple Web site at   
System Detection Error - BIOS Could Lead to Data Loss  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
If your computer displays the following message:  
  
System Detection  
  
Your computer uses a BIOS that could lead   
to data loss if you run Windows 98.  
  
Please update the BIOS before installing   
Windows 98. For more information, contact   
your computer manufacturer.  
  
You can still install Windows 98 by following the   
procedure below.  
  
NOTE: Microsoft takes no responsibility for any damage   
that may result from this operation.  
  
1. Copy the contents of the Windows 98 CD-ROM (or   
floppy disk 1) to your hard disk.  
  
2. At the Command prompt, type:  
  
extract precopy2.cab msdet.inf  
  
3. At the command prompt, type:  
  
edit msdet.inf  
  
4. On the Search menu, select Find.  
  
5. In the Find What box, type:  
  
[BadDSBios]  
  
6. Select Find Now.  
  
7. Insert a semicolon before each of the two   
lines following the [BadDSBios] heading.  
  
8. Save your changes, and then run Setup again.  
Dell Latitude XP Portable Computers with   
Docking Stations  
-----------------------------------------  
  
On some early Dell portable computers, you can   
experience problems if you start the computer   
while it's attached to a docking station and   
a PCMCIA card is inserted in a PC Card slot.   
Although the PC Card (PCMCIA) is detected by   
Windows 98, the card will not function. To   
work around this problem, eject the PC Card   
and reinsert it. The computer and PC Card   
should recover. This problem does not occur   
in later Dell BIOS versions. For a BIOS upgrade,   
contact Dell Computer Corporation.  
APPLETS  
=======  
  
Microsoft Plus! for Windows 95  
------------------------------  
  
Windows 98 includes most of the functionality   
from Microsoft Plus! for Windows 95. If you have   
the Microsoft Plus! for Windows 95 CD, you can   
install the Pinball game on Windows 98 using the   
pinball.inf in the \tools\mtsutils directory on   
your Windows 98 CD.  
Briefcase: Using with User Profiles Enabled  
-------------------------------------------  
  
If you have Briefcase installed and you enable user   
profiles (for multiple users on the same computer),   
Briefcase does not copy to each profile correctly.   
To work around this problem:  
  
1. After you enable user profiles, delete My Briefcase   
from the desktop.  
  
2. Right-click anywhere on the Desktop, click New, and   
then click Briefcase.  
HyperTerminal: Known Problems and General Information  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
- If a session is already open, HyperTerminal does not   
recognize that a PC Card modem is inserted.  
  
- When it receives a file, HyperTerminal cannot determine   
whether the disk is full.  
  
- To use the CTRL key combinations for Copy and   
Paste in HyperTerminal, use Windows keys instead of   
Terminal keys. To change this setting, in HyperTerminal,   
right-click the file, click Properties, and then click   
Settings or right click on a connectoid and select the   
Settings tab.  
  
- In File Transfer, HyperTerminal does not send files   
with attributes marked as System or Hidden.  
  
- If a Windows 3.1 TAPI service provider is already   
installed on your system when you upgrade to Windows 98,   
you might experience problems with HyperTerminal. To work   
around these problems, double-click Telephony in Control   
Panel and remove and then reinstall the TAPI service   
provider.   
ScanDisk: Special Handling of Characters from Different  
Code Pages  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
- If you have created or named files or folders while   
using different code pages, ScanDisk may report errors   
about these files or the folders they reside in. Open   
the ScanDisk Advanced dialog box and make sure the check   
box for Check files for invalid file names is cleared.   
Turning off this option may inhibit the program's ability   
to detect or repair seriously damaged folders.  
LARGE DISK SUPPORT (FAT32)  
==========================  
  
Introduction  
------------  
  
Windows 98 includes support for an enhanced   
version of the FAT file system, FAT32, that supports   
drives up to 2 terabytes (approximately 2,000 GB).   
It also allocates space on the drive in smaller   
units (called clusters) than did earlier versions   
of FAT, resulting in more efficient use of space   
on the drive.  
  
This section addresses some of the known issues   
with FAT32 and answers some of the questions you   
might have.  
Compatibility  
-------------  
  
FAT32 is designed to be fully compatible with   
existing computers and programs designed to run   
on earlier versions of MS-DOS and Windows. However,   
some older disk utilities may need to be updated   
in order to work with FAT32 drives. The system tools   
contained with Windows 98, including ScanDisk,   
Backup, and Disk Defragmenter, fully support FAT32   
drives. FAT32 drives cannot be compressed by using   
DriveSpace, however.  
  
In addition, operating systems other than   
Windows 95 version 4.00.950 B, Windows 98 or   
Windows NT version 5.0 are unable to access   
information stored on FAT32 drives. This includes   
the original version of Windows 95, Windows NT   
version 4.0 and earlier, and previous versions of   
MS-DOS and Windows.  
  
Windows 98 does support accessing FAT32 drives in   
MS-DOS mode. In addition, FAT32 drives can be shared   
over a network and accessed by remote computers in   
the same way as older-style FAT drives, even if the   
remote computers don't support FAT32.  
Known Problems  
--------------  
  
Running Interlink on a FAT32 drive  
----------------------------------  
  
If you are running Interlink as a server on a   
FAT32 drive, all connections and inquiries (such   
as DIR) result in the following error message:   
"File allocations table bad, Drive X." Also, the   
Interlink "manager" shows the incorrect total   
drive size.  
  
This problem does not occur on FAT16 drives. To   
gain access to your FAT32 server, start your   
computer in protect mode with Interlink running.  
Incorrect Free Disk Space Reported by Programs  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Programs not developed specifically for Windows 98   
might be unable to report free space accurately on   
large hard disks that use FAT32. Most older   
applications cannot display free or total disk   
space of more than 2 GB. These older programs will   
typically only report up to approximately 2 GB free,   
when more disk space is available. When the free   
disk space drops below 2 GB free, these programs   
will report the free space correctly.  
Save to File (Hibernate) Feature May Be Incompatible   
with FAT32  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
On computers containing a BIOS made by Phoenix   
Technologies, you might not be able to use the   
Save-to-File feature if your primary (boot) drive   
is formatted using FAT32. If your PhDISK utility   
is earlier than version 5.0, obtain an updated   
version of the utility and an updated ROM BIOS   
from your computer manufacturer in order to use   
a Save to Disk file.   
  
With older versions of the ROM BIOS, your   
computer may be unable to start if it tries to   
read a Save-to-Disk file from a FAT32 drive. If   
this occurs, disable the Save-to-File feature in   
your ROM BIOS. This problem would not occur on a   
computer that uses a disk partition to store the   
Save-to-Disk data.   
Ontrack Systems Disk Manager  
----------------------------  
  
If you use the Ontrack Systems Disk Manager   
program on a computer with a FAT32 drive, there   
might be a long pause when you start your computer.   
It is also possible that the drive will be set to   
run in compatibility mode. If you use version 7.0x,   
you can avoid this pause by using the /L=0 option   
with Disk Manager:  
  
1. Start your computer, and then run Disk Manager.  
  
2. Click Maintenance, and then click Update   
Dynamic Drive Overlay.  
  
3. Add /L=0 to any other options that are   
already present.  
  
4. Save the settings, and then restart your computer.  
  
If you are running an earlier version of Disk   
Manager and you want to use FAT32, you should   
update to version 7.04 or later and use the /L=0   
switch.  
V Communications System Commander  
---------------------------------  
  
Versions 2.28 and earlier of V Communications   
System Commander are incompatible with FAT32.   
If your primary hard disk uses FAT32 exclusively,   
obtain version 3 or later of System Commander.  
Iomega Jaz Tools May Be Incompatible with FAT32  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
If you format an Iomega Jaz disk using FAT32,   
you may need to obtain updated versions of the   
Jaz tools. Older versions of the tools do not   
support FAT32 Jaz disks. As a result, the eject,   
write-protection, and password-protection options   
will be disabled. Updated versions of these tools   
that are compatible with FAT32 are available from   
Iomega. They are also available for download from   
various online services.  
SyQuest Technology, Inc., Device Drivers  
----------------------------------------  
  
Older versions of the Squatdvr.sys and Sqdriver.sys   
device drivers are incompatible with this version   
of Windows 98. If your primary disk uses FAT32   
your computer will stop responding during startup.   
Remove the associated DEVICE= line from your   
Config.sys file in order to start your computer   
from a FAT32 drive. Updated versions of these   
drivers that are compatible with FAT32 are   
available from SyQuest and from the Microsoft   
Windows Driver Library contained on the Windows 98   
CD-ROM. They are also available for download from   
various online services.  
Questions and Answers  
---------------------  
How do I tell if a drive is a FAT32 drive?  
------------------------------------------  
  
In My Computer, right-click the icon that   
represents your hard disk, and then click   
Properties. The kind of drive you are using   
is indicated after the term File System on   
the General tab.  
How do I enable FAT32?  
----------------------  
  
If you obtained this version of Windows 98   
with a new computer system, it may already be   
using the FAT32 disk format. If not, or if   
you add a new hard disk to your computer and   
you want to use the FAT32 file system, use the   
Drive Converter (FAT32) tool by clicking Start,   
pointing to Programs, clicking Accessories,   
clicking System Tools and then clicking Drive   
Converter.   
Is FAT32 faster than earlier versions of FAT?  
---------------------------------------------  
  
FAT32, in conjunction with Memory Manager   
improvements and the application launch time   
feature of Disk Defragmenter can significantly   
improve your system performance.  
  
However, FAT32 drives may be significantly slower   
on disk-intensive operations when your computer   
is running in MS-DOS mode or when you are running   
Windows 98 in safe mode. If you use MS-DOS mode   
with FAT32 drives, you may find that performance   
is improved significantly if you load the Smart Drive   
disk-caching program.  
Can I use disk compression on FAT32 drives?  
-------------------------------------------  
  
No. DriveSpace 3 does not support compressing   
FAT32 drives.  
SYSTEM TOOLS  
============  
  
- If you create a Briefcase and then compress   
a drive that contains files to which it refers,   
the Briefcase's association to the files is   
lost. The files still exist, but you will   
need to reassociate them with the Briefcase.  
  
- If you use Interlink, do not use ScanDisk,   
DriveSpace, or the Disk Defragmenter to   
operate on a drive on a remote computer.  
  
- AT&T Mail, versions 2.5 and earlier, installs   
a TSR that prevents disk utilities from   
repairing disks. If you are running one of   
these earlier versions, contact AT&T for   
information about their latest release.  
DISKS AND CD-ROMs  
=================  
  
- The NEC 260GW ATAPI CD-ROM that shipped with   
older Gateway computers is now supported   
through protect-mode drivers. In order for   
protect mode support to work, the real-mode   
driver needs to be loaded in the Config.sys file.   
  
- The NEC 3X, firmware version 2.2, can give   
bad data and is not supported by Windows 98.  
DRIVERS  
=======  
  
The Windows Driver Library (WDL) is included   
in the Drivers folder on the Windows 98 CD-ROM.   
EZ-Drive  
--------  
  
Windows 98 supports EZ-Drive through the   
protected-mode IDE driver.  
Aspidisk.sys  
------------  
  
If your computer uses the Aspidisk.sys device   
driver in the Config.sys file to provide   
MS-DOS-mode support for a SCSI disk, version 4.01   
or later of Aspidisk.sys is required to support   
disks formatted with FAT32. A FAT32-compatible   
version of this driver is available from Adaptec.   
It is also available in the Microsoft Windows   
Driver Library, which is in the Drivers folder   
on the Windows 98 CD-ROM, or you can download   
it from various online services.  
Arco AcideJL  
------------  
  
If you are using this adapter, the driver   
AcideJL.386 causes a conflict if Windows 98   
is installed from earlier versions of Windows.   
However, you can install Windows 98 from MS-DOS.  
Syquest Sqatdrv.sys and Sqdriver.sys Drivers  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The Sqatdrv.sys driver may cause systems   
containing FAT32 drives to stop responding   
during startup. Remove this driver from the   
Config.sys file if you are using FAT32 drives.   
Versions of these drivers that are compatible   
with FAT32 boot drives will be added to the   
Windows Driver Library (on the Windows 98   
CD-ROM and downloadable from the Internet)   
shortly.  
MS-DOS MODE  
===========  
  
The MS-DOS Share program (Share.exe) is not   
included in Windows 98. Share support is   
provided to all programs running under   
Windows 98, but programs that require share   
support cannot be run in MS-DOS mode if you   
are using this version of Windows 98.  
MS-DOS MEMORY MANAGEMENT  
========================  
  
To maximize the amount of memory available   
to MS-DOS programs, add the following line   
to your Config.sys file:  
  
buffers=13  
  
On most computers, this command frees up   
approximately 16K of conventional or upper   
memory for use by MS-DOS programs or device   
drivers. However, this command reduces the   
number of MS-DOS buffers, so it might   
adversely affect disk performance when   
your computer is running in MS-DOS mode.  
MS-DOS CODE PAGE  
================  
  
Depending on the country selected,   
Windows 98 automatically uses MS-DOS code   
page 437 or 850. If you need to use a   
different code page, such as 861 or 865,   
use the CHDOSCP.EXE utility program. This   
program is included in the Windows 98 Resource   
Kit and the CD-ROM version of Windows 98. It   
is also available from the Microsoft Download   
Service or from your local Microsoft subsidiary.  
ONTRACK SYSTEMS DISK MANAGER  
============================  
  
If you use the Ontrack Systems Disk Manager   
on a computer that starts from a FAT32 drive,   
you might experience a long pause at startup.   
You might also find that the drive will be set   
to run in compatibility mode. With version 7.0x,   
you can use the /L=0 option with Disk Manager   
to avoid this pause. If you are running an   
earlier version of Disk Manager, update to   
version 7.04 and use the /L=0 switch to use FAT32.  
PAN-EUROPEAN: KNOWN ISSUES  
==========================  
  
There are certain characters used within the Cyrillic   
alphabet that cause problems when you use them in   
file names. This problem is a translation issue and   
is only seen in an MS-DOS window or within any process   
that relies on MS-DOS. These characters are:  
  
Small and Capital Belarussian/Ukrainian I   
(Alt codes 179, 178)  
Small Cyrillic letter JE (Alt code 188)  
Small and Capital Cyrillic LJE (Alt codes 154, 138)  
Small and Capital Cyrillic NJE (Alt codes 156, 140)  
Small and Capital Cyrillic DZHE (Alt codes 159, 143)  
Small and Capital Cyrillic DZE (Alt codes 190, 189)  
Small and Capital Cyrillic GHE with Upturn   
(Alt codes 180, 165)  
  
If you save a file in a Windows application with a file   
name that contains one of these characters, the file name   
contains underline (_) characters instead of the one   
you typed.   
  
File names using these characters also cause problems   
under the following conditions and should be avoided:  
  
· When you try to copy or rename the file name in an   
MS-DOS window using these characters.  
· When you use these characters in a file name saved   
on a network drive.  
· When these characters are used in file names to   
restore previously backed up images that are located   
on a network drive.  
  
This problem is intentionally there, due to the   
differences between the Windows Code Page and the   
OEM Code Page. This problem previously existed in   
Windows 95 and is mentioned here for clarification   
purposes.  
  
  
Czech Microsoft Excel 97  
------------------------  
  
Czech Microsoft Excel 97 will not run after you upgrade   
to Windows 98, and will terminate with a Lexikon   
(C:\PROGRAM FILES\MICROSOFT OFFICE\OFFICE\XL8805.DLL)   
chybi nebo je poskozen message.   
  
To run the Czech Microsoft Excel 97:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Programs, and then   
click Windows Explorer.  
  
2. Navigate to the   
C:\PROGRAM FILES\MICROSOFT OFFICE\OFFICE directory.  
  
3. Select the file XL8405.DLL and, on the Edit menu,   
click Copy.  
  
4. On the Edit menu, click Paste.  
  
5. On the File menu, click Rename, type XL8805.DLL   
and then press ENTER.  
  
6. Close Windows Explorer.  
  
When you start the Czech version of Microsoft   
Excel 97, it should function correctly.  
Calling Between Republics in the   
Former Soviet Union  
--------------------------------  
  
When you call from one republic to another republic   
within the former Soviet Union (except Estonia),   
you might need to manually enter all the numbers   
in a long distance phone number. This is because   
Windows 98 applications, such as Phone Dialer and   
Dial-Up Networking, compose numbers in international   
formats and automatically add country codes for   
these republics.  
Extended (NLS) Character Support in   
Hardware Profiles  
-----------------------------------  
  
Multiple hardware profiles can be loaded on a   
Windows 98 system using the Hardware Profile tab   
in the System Properties dialog box. When you   
name the profiles, do not use extended characters,   
otherwise the text appears in the wrong font when   
the system starts. Then you won't be able to read   
the Profile Name in the Configuration Selection list   
during start up.   
  
For example, the messages you see for the   
Configuration Selection list would look similar   
to those shown below.   
  
Starting Windows 98...  
Windows cannot determine what configuration your   
computer is in. Select one of the following:  
  
1. Original Configuration  
2. Text displayed in wrong font if extended   
characters used  
3. None of the above  
  
Enter your choice:  
  
Although you will be unable to read the text, you   
can press the appropriate number and the system will   
continue if you know which choice you want.  
  
This problem is intentionally there, due to the   
differences between the Windows Code Page and the   
OEM Code Page. This problem previously existed in   
Windows 95 and is mentioned here for clarification   
purposes.  
  
NOTE: Review the Intl.txt file on your Windows 98 CD  
for more information about Pan-European regional   
settings.  
USING ACCESSIBILITY SHORTCUTS IN HELP  
=====================================  
  
The following keyboard shortcuts can be used for   
navigation, selection, and other functions in   
Windows 98 online Help. Some of these keyboard   
shortcuts are also applicable throughout Windows 98.   
For more information about using Windows 98   
accessibility features, visit the Microsoft Web site at   
  
ALT+SPACEBAR  
------------  
  
Use this shortcut to display the System menu. Use   
the arrow keys to choose a command, and then press   
ENTER.  
  
ALT+F4  
------  
  
Use this shortcut to close Help.  
  
ALT+TAB  
-------  
  
Use this shortcut to switch between Windows Help and   
other open windows.  
  
ALT+LEFT ARROW  
--------------  
  
In the Contents tab, use this shortcut to move to the   
book icon immediately preceding the selected topic. Use   
the DOWN ARROW or UP ARROW to select a topic.  
  
ALT+RIGHT ARROW  
---------------  
  
Use this shortcut to move forward one topic in the   
table of contents.   
  
ALT+L  
-----  
  
In the Search tab, use this shortcut to list any Help   
topics associated with the words you typed in the "Type   
in the keyword to find box." You can press ENTER to   
list the topics also.   
  
ALT+O  
-----  
  
Use this shortcut to display the Options menu.   
  
ALT+O, and then press T  
-----------------------  
  
Use this shortcut to display or hide the left pane of   
the Help window.   
  
ALT+O, and then press B  
-----------------------  
  
Use this shortcut to return to the previously viewed   
topic (if there is one).  
ALT+O, and then press F  
-----------------------  
  
Use this shortcut to move to the next topic previously   
viewed (if there is one).  
ALT+O, and then press P  
-----------------------  
  
Use this shortcut to display the Print dialog box from   
within online Help. Press the TAB key and arrow keys to   
move within the dialog box, and press ESC to close the   
dialog box without printing.  
  
ALT+O, and then press R  
-----------------------  
  
Use this shortcut to refresh the topic currently   
displayed.   
  
ALT+O, and then press L  
-----------------------  
  
Use this shortcut to locate the current topic in the   
table of contents.   
  
NOTE: Not all topics are included in the table of   
contents.  
  
ALT+P  
-----  
  
Use this shortcut to go to the topic list in the   
Search tab.  
  
ALT+C  
-----  
  
Use this shortcut to display the Contents tab.  
  
ALT+I  
-----  
  
Use this shortcut to display the Index tab.  
  
ALT+S  
-----  
  
Use this shortcut to display the Search tab.   
  
CTRL+END  
--------  
  
Use this shortcut to go to the end of the   
displayed topic.  
  
CTRL+HOME  
---------  
  
Use this shortcut to go to the beginning of the   
displayed topic.  
  
CTRL+C  
------  
  
Use this shortcut to copy selected text so that you   
can paste it in another file using a text editor   
such as Notepad.  
  
CTRL+V  
------  
  
Use this shortcut to paste copied text into a file   
by using a text editor such as Notepad.   
  
CTRL+A  
------  
  
Use this shortcut to highlight the text in the   
right pane.  
  
SHIFT+F10  
---------  
  
Use this shortcut to display the shortcut menu on   
the Windows desktop.   
  
SHIFT+TAB  
---------  
  
Use this shortcut to switch between the term you   
selected in the Index tab and the Display button.  
  
TAB  
---  
  
Use this shortcut to move to topics in the table   
of contents, index, search results, and all links   
in the displayed topic.  
  
BACKSPACE  
---------  
  
In the table of contents, use this shortcut to return   
to the book icon immediately preceding the currently   
selected book icon.  
  
ESC  
---  
  
Use this shortcut to close dialog boxes and menus   
throughout Windows 98.  
  
ENTER  
-----  
  
Use this shortcut throughout Windows 98 to execute   
the requested command, such as opening a topic or   
displaying a list of topics.  
  
UP ARROW  
--------  
Use this shortcut to move up one topic in the table   
of contents, index, and search list.   
  
DOWN ARROW  
----------   
  
Use this shortcut to move down one topic in the   
table of contents, index, and search list.  
  
PAGE UP  
-------  
  
Use this shortcut to move up one page in the index,   
a search list, or the table of contents.  
  
PAGE DOWN  
---------  
  
Use this shortcut to move down one page in the index,   
a search list, or the table of contents.  
  
NOTE: For more information on shortcuts that you can   
use in Windows 98, on the Index tab, type Shortcuts,   
keyboard.  
KNOWN ISSUES WITH HTML HELP  
===========================  
  
Access Keys  
-----------  
  
When you use an access key (the underlined letter   
in a menu name) in some applications, the access   
key remains active when you are in the Help window   
for that application. Because the access key is   
still active, you can't type the letter directly   
in the text box in the Search or Index tabs. To   
work around this problem, type the information you   
want to search for in Notepad, and then paste the   
word(s) into the text box in the Index or Search   
tabs.  
  
NOTE: The specific access keys vary, depending on   
the application.  
High Contrast  
-------------  
  
To use High Contrast appearance schemes, set them   
using the Accessibility Options control panel, rather   
than the Display control panel.  
Jump to URL Error  
-----------------  
  
If you minimize an HTML Help (*.chm) window,   
right-click its taskbar button, and then click the   
Jump to URL command, the program freezes.   
  
To resolve this problem, make sure the Help application   
button on the taskbar is selected, and then press ENTER   
until the Help window opens again.   
DOCUMENTATION UPDATES  
=====================  
  
Adding a Dutch (Belgian) Keyboard Layout  
----------------------------------------  
  
To add a Dutch (Belgian) keyboard layout:  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, and then click  
Control Panel.  
  
2. Double-click Keyboard.  
  
3. Click the Language tab.  
  
4. Click Add, click the Language down arrow,   
and then select Dutch (Belgian).  
  
5. Click OK.  
  
6. On the Language tab, click Properties.  
  
7. Click the Keyboard layout down arrow, and then   
select either the Belgian (Comma) or the Belgian   
(Period) layout.  
  
8. Click OK, and then click OK again.  
Additional Windows 98 Files Available  
-------------------------------------  
  
If you are installing Windows 98 using floppy disks,   
you can increase your operating system functionality   
by downloading additional files from the Microsoft   
Web site at . These files   
include:  
  
- Updates and drivers  
- Files that are shipped with the Windows 98 CD version   
but not with the floppy disk version.  
  
These files are compressed and self-extracting. After   
you download the files that you want, double-click   
each file icon to extract the file(s) that it contains.   
Internet Connection Wizard  
--------------------------  
  
KNOWN ISSUES  
  
- Internet Explorer Proxy setting must be disabled  
  
To successfully connect to the Microsoft Referral   
Server, first make sure that the Proxy Setting is   
not selected.  
  
1. Click Start, point to Settings, and then click   
Control Panel.  
  
2. Double-click Internet.  
  
3. On the Connection tab, make sure the check box   
labeled Access the Internet using a proxy server   
is cleared.  
  
4. Click OK.  
- Internet Connection wizard does not automatically   
configure ISDN devices  
  
The Internet Connection wizard does not automatically   
configure ISDN devices. However, you can use an ISDN   
to automatically get a new Internet account using the   
wizard if your ISDN device is correctly configured   
before starting the wizard.   
PEER-TO-PEER SUPPORT NEWSGROUPS  
  
The following newsgroups offer peer-to-peer support   
for this release:  
  
- microsoft.public.inetexplorer.ie4.connect_wizard  
For Internet Connection wizard issues  
  
- microsoft.public.inetexplorer.ie4  
For general Internet Explorer 4.0 issues  
  
- microsoft.public.inetexplorer.ie4.feedback  
Feedback about Internet Explorer 4.0  
  
- microsoft.public.inetexplorer.ie4.setup  
Installation issues/downloading Internet   
Explorer 4.0 from the Internet to install  
  
- microsoft.public.inetexplorer.ie4.outlookexpress  
About mail and news and Outlook Express  
Microsoft Magnifier  
-------------------  
  
Microsoft Magnifier is intended to provide a minimum   
level of functionality for users with slight visual   
impairments. Most users with visual impairments will   
need a magnification utility program with higher   
functionality for daily use. For a list of Windows-based   
magnification utilities, visit the following Web site:  
  
  
Microsoft Office 97 Service Releases (patches)  
----------------------------------------------  
  
If Windows 95 and Office 97 are installed on your   
computer and you then upgrade to Windows 98, the   
Office 97 Service Release 1 patch cannot be installed   
on your system. However, if you install the Office 97   
Service Release 1 patch before you upgrade to   
Windows 98, the patch should work correctly.   
  
An Office 97 Service Release 2 patch is planned for   
release in Summer 1998. The Service Release 2   
patch can be used on both Windows 95 and Windows 98   
systems.  
  
The latest Office 97 Service Release patches can be   
found at   
Networks Not Supported in Windows 98  
------------------------------------  
  
The following network systems are not supported in   
Windows 98. These networks may work after you upgrade   
to Windows 98, but Microsoft does not guarantee that   
they will work correctly.  
  
- Vines16: All versions earlier than 7.1  
- Netware: Using Client for Microsoft Networks   
connecting to server versions earlier than 3.11.  
- Client32: It is recommended that you use Client32   
versions later than 2.2.  
- Client 32 for DOS/Win31: All versions.  
- VLM/NetX: Monolithic drivers (ipx.com)  
- Lantastic16: All versions  
- Lantastic32: All versions earlier than 7.0  
- Pathworks16: Not supported  
- Pathworks32: It is recommended that you use   
Lantastic 7.0 or later.  
- Backup Agents, Jetadmin Services: Versions shipped   
with Windows 95.  
- TCP: 16-bit stacks  
  
NOTE: Non-WinSock2 TCP/IP stacks are only supported on   
upgrades. These products do not function if installed   
on Windows 98.  
Processor Type Reported in System Control  
-----------------------------------------  
Information reported in the System Control Panel reflects   
the processor type being used by Windows, and is not a   
guarantee of the actual make/type of processor installed   
in your system. Newer processors that are released after   
Windows 98 may not be properly identified.  
Samsung USB Keyboard with Hub  
-----------------------------  
  
The hub on the Samsung USB keyboard does not always   
identify itself correctly. When it identifies itself   
as a self-powered device, it confuses the operating   
system, causing odd behavior with the hub portion of   
the keyboard. There is no workaround. Use low-powered   
USB devices such as mouse and gaming devices or   
self-powered devices with this keyboard.  
Support for Lexmark MarkVision and Custom   
Printer Drivers  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Some early versions of MarkVision and the   
Lexmark Custom Printer drivers are incompatible   
with Windows 98. To avoid a problem with your   
system, Windows 98 disables these components   
when you upgrade from Windows 95 if you currently   
have LEXBCE version 1.03 or earlier. If you have   
a version later than LEXBCE 1.03, Lexmark software   
works correctly on Windows 98.   
  
To determine which version of LEXBCE you have,   
use Windows Explorer. Go to your \Windows\System   
subdirectory. Right-click LEXBCE.DLL, and then   
click Properties. Click the Version tab, and then   
locate the File version information. You can obtain   
a newer version of the software from the Lexmark   
Technical Support Center or on the World Wide Web   
at .   
Vines16  
-------  
  
The Vines16 install program behaves the same in   
Windows 98 as it does in Windows 95. When the install   
program runs, users must first install the client, and   
then after Windows restarts, cancel the installation   
program. This completes the Vines16 installation.  
  
During the cancel portion of the Vines16 install   
program, the Vines file WNEWREV.EXE occasionally   
causes a GPF. The machine hangs sometimes with video   
corruption. When this happens, the Shell has been   
reset to shell=z:\wnewrev.exe. After Windows 98   
restarts, it will continuously restart. To fix this,   
edit C:\Windows\System.ini and set the   
shell=z:\wnewrev.exe to shell=explorer.exe.  
  
If the Vines interface does not function, for example,   
if you cannot map a network driver from within Windows   
or view previously mapped Vines drives, the path may be   
lost or corrupt. You must have Z:\ set to the end of the   
path. This can be accomplished in either the Autoexec.bat   
or the Vines Login script. You can also have the Vines   
Administrator place the path in the Vines login script   
for you.  
  
On rare occasions, during the Vines16 client install   
program, the following error occurs:  
  
"ver.dll file in use, click okay" which results in an   
endless loop with the Vines16 client install program.   
The workaround is:  
  
1. Shut down your machine.  
2. Restart your machine in Safe Mode, Command   
Prompt Only.  
3. Edit C:\Windows\System.ini so shell=explorer.exe  
4. Edit C:\Windows\Vines.ini to include dontcopy=1 in   
the [newrev] section  
5. Restart your system.  
  
If the Vines16 client install program runs spontaneously   
or runs every time the system is restarted, edit   
C:\Windows\Vines.ini to include dontcopy=1 in the   
[newrev] section.  
  
Always click NO when the Vines16 install program   
prompts you to overwrite ver.dll. Overwriting ver.dll   
causes a fault with the powrprf.dll and major loss   
of Windows functionality, like printing and Control   
Panel functions. The workaround is to re-extract   
ver.dll from your Windows 98 source media to C:\Windows   
and C:\Windows\System.  
Windows Device Manager Video Capture Devices   
and Video for Windows Applications  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Applications that use the Video for Windows 1.1 (VFW)   
interfaces also use drivers that conform to the VfW 1.1   
driver interfaces. However, with the new Windows Device   
Manager (WDM) video capture interfaces in Windows 98,   
applications can no longer use the VfW interfaces to   
directly communicate with these WDM-based devices.   
Windows 98 includes a software layer that translates   
VfW 1.1 interfaces into WDM video capture interfaces.   
This translation software works only for video capture   
devices on external busses (USB and 1394) in Windows 98.   
Analog capture devices (such as PCI cards with video   
decoder chips that use WDM drivers) cannot use this   
translation software. The original VfW drivers for these   
analog capture devices will continue to work but they   
cannot be used in combination with the newer WDM drivers.   
In the future, an updated version of this translation   
software will be available that allows WDM-based analog   
capture devices to be used through the VfW 1.1 interfaces.   
Windows for Workgroups 3.x using Microsoft Mail   
and Schedule+ 1.0  
----------------------------------------------  
  
When you upgrade from Windows for Workgroups 3.x to   
Windows 98, the 16-bit Microsoft Mail client and   
Schedule+ 1.0 continue to function. If Microsoft   
Mail is corrupted, install Windows Messaging Update.   
You can use Windows Messaging Update to send and   
receive e-mail through the Workgroups Postoffice   
(WGPO) or Microsoft Mail Postoffice on your LAN.   
The Windows Messaging Update (exupdusa.exe) is   
located in the \tools\oldwin95\exchange folder   
on the Windows 98 CD.  
  
After you install and configure Windows Messaging   
Update to connect to your post office, launch Windows   
Messaging, and then on the File menu, click Import   
Folder. You can then import your Microsoft Mail message   
file (*.mmf) into Windows Messaging.  
  
NOTE: Installation of the Windows Messaging Update   
disables the group scheduling functionality of   
Schedule+ 1.0. 


End file.
